Tigerstar's Curse: Longtail's Story
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: What caused Longtail's blindness? Why was Tigerstar SO evil? wouln't we all like to know. Find hte answers in theis dramatic tale of scrifice and romance, that takes place before the first series, and takes off from there. Longtail POV. Some TigerclawPOV
1. Chapter 1

Tigerstar's Ambtion: Longtail's Story

Chapter One: Bloodthrist

**I had an idea. Why did Tigerclaw turn evil? Why did Longtail turn blinde? The answers are in this story of pain, love, and sorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

Tigerclaw smiled in approval as the tabby recieved his warrior name. Longpaw had been a very intelligent apprentice. He showed great destiny. Perhaps he could even be a help during the plan.

Tigerclaw had already made up his ultiminte plan of power. He had selected another few cats to help him in his seige of power. Darkstripe, another ThunderClan warrior, had his gifts. Tigerclaw had promised him that he would be deputy if, WHEN, he became leader.

Brokentail, the ShadowClan deputy, was also in the plan. Tigerclaw had helped him kill Soottail, the former ShadowClan deputy, so that Brokentail could be deputy. Tigerclaw was also going to help him kill Raggedstar, the weak ShadowClan leader who happened to be Brokentail's father. Brokentail would help Tigerclaw, and in return, the leaders would join their Clans and take over the forest!

o0o0o0o0o

Longtail came down from the Highrock, licking Bluestar's shoulder in respect. After nine moons of training, he was a warrior at last! He went over to his mentor, Darkstripe. Darkstirpe praised him and lead him to a spot to sit his vigil.

Longtail thought of the advantages of being a warrior now. It helped him stay warm during the final days of leaf-bare.

For one thing, Runningpaw, Willowpaw, and Mousepaw had still not recieved their names. Longtail had out done them in the battle with WindClan.

Tallstar, WindClan's leader, had hunted on ThunderClan territory for too long. ThunderClan had attacked, and Longtail had been one of the cats to lead the battle.

And there was the she-cat.

Brindleface. Her name sounded so soft when it came out of his mouth. She had been made a warrior with him. He glanced around him to look at the beautiful brown she-cat. She smiled at him.

Now that they were warriors, things would be different. They were free from the strict rules of apprenticship. They could be together now. His paws prickled.

But there was Runningpaw. Runningpaw had always had a fasination with Brindleface. Was it a destiny that had Brindleface's mentor and Runningpaw's be best friends? Redtail and Whitestorm were some of the best warriors in the Clan.

Longtail had never apprecitated dawn more. Lionheart was the first cat awake. He groomed and then walked over to them.

"You can sleep now." he said. His whiskers twitched when Longtail breathed loudly in relief.

"Finally." he gasped.

"I could sleep till the Gathering." groaned Brindeface. Longtail followed the she-cat to the warriors den, his paws prickling.

Longtail picked a nest that was not occupied. Brindleface chose the one next to him. They slept.

Longtail awoke several hours later and stretched. Brindleface had already left. He went to find her and see if she wanted to hunt. He spotted Willowpaw and Mousepaw.

"Have you seen Brindleface?" he asked the two she-cats. Mousepaw scowled.

"She went hunting with _Runningpaw_." said Willowpaw mischieviously. She put alot of stress on the name 'Runningpaw.' Mousepaw turned away. Longtail left, and went hunting with Darkstripe.

o0o0o0o

Tigerclaw woke up to take out the dawn patrol with Redtail and Whitestorm. The three hefty toms raced through the territory.

"Mouse." said Whitestorm, disappearing into the woods.

Tigerclaw glanced at Redtail. The deputy's back was turned.

A flash a blinding light came to him. He was at Fourtrees. a brown tabby was with him.

"Who are you?" growled Tigerclaw. Had StarClan come to him? Tigerclaw scarcley beieved in the tribe of heavenly warriors. "Are you from StarClan?"

"StarClan? No way." hissed the stranger. "I am Bloodthrist. I live inside you. I have your ambition, your anger, and your power. The ability to put the plan into action."

"Why haven't you come to me before?" asked Tigerclaw. "I want my ambtion back!"

"Are you sure?" asked Bloodthrist. "Do you want to unleash me into your soul? You cannot get rid of me. I could control your every move."

"Would it help me to become leader?" asked Tigerclaw, his heart pounding.

Bloodthrist smiled evily. "Yes."

"Then unleash yourslef." said Tigerclaw. Bloodthrist laughed.

And from that moment on, Tigerclaw's dull amber eyes burned with the ambition and power of Bloodthrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Confessed Love

Longtail kept his eyes fixed on the gorse tunnel. He finally saw Brindleface walk in, her jaws laden with fresh-kill. Runningpaw came up behind her.

"Hey Brindleface!" he greeted. "Need any help with your prey?" he asked.

"I got it." interjuected Runningpaw.

"Oh-" said Longtail. He hung his head.

"I saw Redtail out there." meowed Brindleface.

"Oh, cool." replied Longtail, trying to sound mildly interested, but right now his insides were crying for Runningpaw's blood.

"He wants us to take out a patrol." she added.

"Now?" asked Longtail hopelfully, sitting up instantly.

"Yeah." she said. "Go get Mousepaw. I'll get Runningpaw."

_Runningpaw._ thought Longtail. He went over to get Mousepaw. The dusky brown she-cat was curled up with Willowpaw.

"Patrol." he muttered. Mousepaw jumped up and followed him.

"Who else is coming?" asked the she-cat.

"Just Brindleface and Runningpaw." said Longtail, trying to keep hostility out of his voice.

"Runningpaw." she said distractivley.

Longtail stared at her. He suddently remembered how Mousepaw had scowled and turned away when Willowpaw said that Runningpaw was hunting with Brindleface. Did Mousepaw feel something for Runningpaw?

Mousepaw sighed, with a distant look in her eyes and stood close to Runningpaw.

They traveled by the ShadowClan border. The Thunderpath was nosiy and smelly as usual. Longtail scented prey.

"Runningpaw, let's try for a mouse in the trees." suggested Mousepaw. The two apprentices took off. This was Longtail's time alone with Brindleface.

"I think Mousepaw likes Runningpaw." he threw out.

Brindleface's whiskers twitched. "Duh." she said, batting him playfully with her paw. Their eyes met. He look deeply at her.

"Brindleface," he started, moving closer to the she-cat.

"Look at this mouse!" called Runningpaw. "Mousepaw much be a really good hunter. I'm surprised this thing didnt eat her!" Mousepaw's eyes grew wide with emotion as Runningpaw praised her.

Longtail sighed and looked back at Brindleface. She was looking amused and slightly... _disappointed? _ Did she wish that they hadn't been interuptted, like he did?

"Well, on with the patrol." said the she-cat. She walked past Longtail and her pelt brushed agaisnt his flank. He purred low in his throat.

That night in the warriors den, Longtail pushed his nest close with Brindleface's. When she entered the den and saw his handy work, she smiled happily. They curled close together. Longtail held her so closely that he could feel her heart beat. He lapped his tongue over her body and fell asleep, wishing Mousepaw and Runningpaw luck.

o0o0o0o

Tigerclaw felt a sudden surge of power as something come into him. Bloodthirst was unleashed inside him. Tigerclaw had the power to take over the forest!

He returned to camp and fought over a rabbit at the fresh-kill pile. He blinked and realized that the cat he was fighting with was Spottedpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice. He shalkily allowed her to take it.

It was unlike Tigerclaw to fight with other cats. he was usually understading. Not to mention that he had fought with a _medicine cat._ Medicine cat's demanded respect from all.

One answer popped into his head._ Bloodthirst. _The strange cat had said that he controled his anger. Perhaps Bloodthirst was just letting some out to test him. It didnt matter. If becoming leader went he was rude to some apprentice, than he would be as rude as he had too.

He climbed into the warriors den as saw that he was alone except for Goldenflower. The dark she-cat was peacefully washing herself.

Tigerclaw felt something twinge in his paws. He had always had feelings for the she-cat. He even felt like she shared these feelings for him. Keeping focased, he moved over towards the beatiful she-cat.

"Hey, Goldenflower." said Tigerclaw.

Goldenflower didn't answer, but purred and brushed his flank with her muzzle. Tigerclaw sighed. This was one of Goldenflower's good days. At times she could be quite anti-tom and hang out with her friend Frostfur.

Tigerclaw watched and closed his eyes as the she-cat began to wash his muzzle. He purred deep within his throat. He really loved her.

He looked into her eyes and put all of his love into his gaze. Goldenflower did the same, and somehow, he knew that she loved him. Without speaking, they had confessed their love.

But Bloodthirst had a very different idea of who to mate. Tigerclaw would learn that before the end came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Apprentices and Announcements

**I know that Longtail was a warrior for like two moons when Fireheart came. It might be a little more in my story to go better with the plot. Disclaimer; I do not own warriors.**

A moon had passed. Longtail and Brindleface were on a patrol with Bluestar and Redtail. Longtail was slightly confused on being with the two most important cats of ThunderClan. Brindleface looked rather scared. She had been acting distant with him for a long time.

"Bluestar, let's try for a mouse." said Redtail suddently. Brindleface exchanged a glance with him. He nodded. Longtail recalled that Brindleface was Redtail's daughter. The leader and deputy disappeared.

"Longtail," she began slowly. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" meowed Longtail sharply, looking at his mate with wonder. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh Longtail!" she cried. "I'm" she gulped. "I'm going to have your kits." she burst out.

"Really?" said Longtail. His eyes grew wide.

"Duh." she said with a small whine. "Are, are you pleased?" she asked sadly.

"Pleased? I'm extatic! This is great Brindleface!" he yowled. He carressed the she-cat. _I'm going to be a father. _he thought happily. As he exaimined his mate, he did notice that she looked a little heavier than usual.

_She must have told Redtail first. _

Redtail and Bluestar returned, each with a mouse. Bluestar smiled at him. He must have looked very happy.

"She told you then?" meowed Redtail mischieviously.

"Yes." said Longtail sheepishly.

"More kits for ThunderClan!" sighed Bluestar happily. "Goldenflower's expecting too."

A russle in the leaves ahead interepted them. Redtail bristled and scented the air. He looked puzzled. Glancing at Bluestar, he turned back to the leaves.

"Mousepaw?" he asked. The small brown she-cat stepped out. She spotted Retail and Bluestar, and her eyes widened.

"Umm," she said uncertainly. "Can I talk to Longtail and Brindleface?" she asked.

"Sure." replied Bluestar. "Come on Redtail. Let's finish the patrol. You two can hunt." she added, flicking her tail and Longtail and Brindleface. The two cats vanished.

"What's up Mousepaw?" asked Longtail. Mousepaw looked very frightened. She glanced over to make sure Bluestar and Redtail were out of earshot.

"I'm in trouble." she moaned.

"What kind of trouble? What's wrong?" said Brindleface, moving near the desperate apprentice. Mousepaw let out a small cry.

"I'm having kits." she whispered. Brindleface blinked.

"Runningpaw's?" she asked. Mousepaw nodded. "But why are you so scared?"

"Because! Bluestar said she would make me, Willowpaw, and Runningpaw warriors on the patrol last night. But I don't know when. I've broken the warrior code! Apprentices aren't supposed to have kits!" she wailed.

"Calm down." Brindleface cooed. "I'm having kits too."

"Congradulations." whimpered the apprentice.

"Bluestar could make you a warrior before the kits are born?" suggested Longtail. Mousepaw shook her head.

"I've known for half moon already! What if its too late?" she cried. Longtail noticed that Mousepaw's stomach was much more swollen than Brindelfaeces. Her kitting would be within the next moon, but no one would notice because it was in greenleaf and prey was plentiful.

"You'll have to tell Bluestar." meowed Brindleface. "And Runningpaw."

"Runningpaw knows." Mousepaw said.

"Then there's only Bluestar." strenthened Brindleface. "Let's go find her."

Mousepaw sighed and followed the warriors. As they came closer to where they scented the patrol, Mousepaw began to shake and cry. Brindleface went forth to comfort her.

"She'll exile me." moaned Mousepaw.

"No she won't." said Brindleface.

"What if you stay with Brindleface, and I tell Bluestar for you?" suggested Longtail. Mousepaw looked up with watery eyes.

"Would you?" she whispered. Longtail nodded and went over to where the patrol was moving.

"I thought you were hunting." said Redtail. Bluestar spun around to face him.

"I had to tell you something." he remarked.

"What is it?" demanded Bluestar.

Longtail took a deep breath. "Mousepaw is having Runningpaw's kits." he threw out.

"What!" yowled Redtail. Runningpaw was his apprentice.

"Calm down Redtail." siad Bluestar sternly. She turned to Longtail. "Are you sure?" she asked. It was so that Bluestar was as surprised as her deputy.

"She's known for half a moon." he replied. "She's back with Brindleface crying."

"We'll have to deal with this. We'll keep Mousepaw and Runningpaw apprentices until they can learn the warrior code. Willowpaw can be made a warrior. It will be Runningpaw's duty to care for the elders until Mousepaw has her kits. They won't attend Gatherings until the kits are apprenticed." she recited.

"Thats sounds fair." said Mousepaw suddently. She had Runningpaw with her. Brindleface must have sent them. Mousepaw looked fearfully at Bluestar.

Bluestar walked over to the apprentice and gave her a gentle lick. "You'll be fine." she cooed. Mousepaw licked her leader's shoulder and stood beside Runningpaw.

"Runningpaw, take Mousepaw back to camp. She needs to rest in the nursery. Then, go hunting for the elders." ordered Redtail. Runningpaw nodded to his mentor and left.

"We'll have to announce this to the Clan." muttered Bluestar. The three cats headed back to camp.

Longtail entered the nursery and saw six cats inside. Mousepaw was eating beside Runningpaw. Bluestar had just announced their news to the Clan. Brindleface was sunning herself with Goldenflower. Frostfur and her kits were sleeping. Speckletail was very close to her kitting also.

"Willowpaw's being made a warrior." he muttered. Mousepaw and Runningpaw shot up to see their den mate. Longtail followed with Brindleface.

"How is she?" Longtail asked Brindleface.

"She's fine. Her kits are due in less than a moon, but she'll be fine." Brindleface said.

"And so will you." Longtail said, licking his mate as Willowpaw leaped down from the Highrock as Willowpelt. _And so will the kits._ he thought.

**What did you think? Tigerclaw's POV will be in the next chapter. It's a sad one! But hey, I didn't catergorize in tragedy for nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Catastrophe

Longtail spent as much time as he could in the nursery with Brindleface. Her stomach swelled more and more. Her kitting would be a little over a moon away.

Mousepaw's stomach got bigger and bigger by the day. Streamfur, the medicine cat, came in to check on the queens everyday. It so happened that he came while Longtail was here.

Streamfur checked Mousepaw first because she was the closest one to kitting. The dark gray tom padded over to the small she-cat. It struck Longtail how little the apprentice looked. She didn't seem even near the age when a cat should become pregnant.

"Well Mousepaw," Streamfur said. "You are very close to your kitting."

Mousepaw blinked. "How close?" she asked. The apprentice was very emotional now and cried very often.

"Quarter moon. Or less." he replied.

_Or less._ thought Longtail. _Poor Mousepaw! _

Mousepaw whimpered. She began to try and get up.

"Oh not you don't." said Streamfur sternly. "You can't be moving that much. Rest. You don't want to upset the kits."

"Fine." replied Mousepaw quietly. "Longtail, can you get Runningpaw for me?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll get you some fresh-kill too." said Longtail, leaping up in a flash. Even though she broke the warrior code, Mousepaw still deserved to share her pain with her mate.

Longtail grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and noticed that it was not as plump as usual. His paws prickled. Leaf-bare would be coming soon. He hoped his kits would survive it.

"Runningpaw, Mousepaw wants you." he called. Runningpaw was there in a second.

"Is everything okay?" he gasped.

"Everythings fine." Longtail assured, licking Runningpaw on the head. "She just found out the kits are due in a week."

"A week?" said Runningpaw. He took the rabbit and went over to visit his mate.

A few moments later, Redtail went into the nursery. Runningpaw came out. Redtail must have told him to go hunting.

"Want to hunt?" suggested Longtail. He thought that he should stay with Runningpaw until the kits came. He was very vulnerable and did not pay attention much.

Runningpaw nodded, to deep in depression to speak. The two cats exited the gorse tunnel and began to hunt. Longtail turned away at the scent of squirrel.

He stalked the creature through the forest. He was about to leap when the squirrel lifted his head and darted towards the nearest tree. Longtail spun around, fear piercing him. What he saw haunted him forever.

RiverClan cats were pouring into the forest. Longtail let out a warriors cry and fled, going to warn the Clan. He heard Runningpaw yowl and knew that the apprentice ws doing the same thing. He burst into the clearing where the camp was.

"RiverClan are attacking! Defend the camp!" he yowled. Redtail leaped out of the nursery. Bluestar jumped to his side, bristling. Whitestorm and Lionheart rose the elders and ran to the gorse tunnel. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were with the newly named Willowpelt.

He saw Brindleface rush out of the nursery. She came back in moments with Streamfur. Longtail ran to the nursery. The elders were already rushing in.

"What's wrong?" he yowled. He looked around the den and found out.

Mousepaw was on her side, yowling in pain. Streamfur was beside. Seconds later, Spottedpaw came in with herbs clapsed in her mouth. Mousepaw was kitting.

Longtail searched the clearing for the nearest warriors, Darkstripe and Willowpelt. "Protect the nursery! Mousepaw is kitting!" he yowled.

Willowpelt ran over, as did Darkstripe. Longtail disappeared into the battle to find Runningpaw. The apprentice was battling bravley with the RiverClan deputy Oakheart.

"Runningpaw, Mousepaw is kitting!" he screamed. Runningpaw stopped dead, so did Oakheart.

"An apprentice? Kitting?" said the deputy. Longtail nodded. Oakheart dissappeared and spoke with Crookedstar, who was wrestling Redtail.

"RiverClan! Retreat!" yowled Crookedstar.

"Retreat!" repeated Oakheart.

"What?" snarled one warrior.

"An apprentice is kitting! We must leave." he cried. The battle stopped. RiverClan poured out. He saw one apprentice lean over to another.

"Apprentices kitting? What kind of idiots live in ThunderClan?" tha cat muttered. Runningpaw nearly leaped on him.

"Save it." growled Longtail. "Let's go to Mousepaw." Runningpaw didnt even reply, but ran over to his mate.

Mousepaw had just delivered her first kit. Streamfur passed it to Spottedpaw. The apprentice exaimined that kit and began to rub its fur. The kit didnt respond.

"I'm, sorry Mousepaw." said Spottedpaw. "The kit is dead." Mousepaw whimpered out loud and cried. Runningpaw took the kit outside to bury.

"Poor Mousepaw." muttered Longtail. It was so horrible to watch Mousepaw go through this. Several moments went by, but no other kits were born. Just when Longtail was about to give up hope, a small, black kit was born. It was a tom.

"Ravenkit." said Runningpaw suddently. Mousepaw nodded and then pushed Ravenkit closer to suckle.

"Somethings wrong." cried Mousepaw. Longtail gulped. for some reason, Ravenkit would not suckle. Streamfur exaimined Mousepaw.

"Mousepaw has no milk." he replied finally.

"What?" cried Mousepaw. "How am I going to feed him?"

Streamfur shook his head sadly. Just then, Frostfur returned to the nursery with kits Sandkit and Dustkit. He glanced at them.

"Frostfur,"started Streamfur. "Mousepaw has no milk. Would you be able to suckle this kit?" he asked. Mousepaw whimpered.

"I have to give him up?" she wailed.

"I'm afraid so." sighed Streamfur.

"But-" began Runningpaw.

"If someone doesn;t suckle the kit, its going to die!" said Spottedpaw. Everyone stared at the young apprentice.

Mousepaw sadly nodded to Runningpaw. Runningpaw picked up Ravenkit and placed him between Sandkit and Dustkit.

"Have some poppy seeds." said Streamfur after minutes of silence. "Then you need to rest."

"I dont want to rest here!" cried Mousepaw in sorrow. "I'll go back to the apprentice den. I'll never have kits again!"

The dusky brown she-cat got up and ran from the nursery. Runningpaw sighed and followed her. Spottedpaw went to help Mousepaw.

It was quiet in the nursery for several seconds. "How come Mousepaw couldn't suckle the kit?" asked Frostfur, bending down to throughly wash Ravenkit. He was small, much smaller than Sandkit and Dustkit.

"It happens sometime's when a she-cat gets pregnant very young. They just can't produce the milk. " replied Streamfur. "I'd better go tell Bluestar." the old tom slunk out of the den. Mousepaw's piercing wails still echoed clearly.

"Poor Mousepaw." whispered Brindleface. Longtail licked her ear. He prayed to StarClan, hoping that his its would be alright.

o0oo0o0oo

Tigerclaw watched as Mousepaw fleed from the nursery. Runningpaw and Spottedpaw followed. Something about seeing anyone in that much sorrow made Tigerclaw, for some reason, want to laugh.

He watched as Streamfur sulked out also, and went over into Bluestar den. The camp grew silent as the horrific news spread. Bluestar and Streamfur exited the leaders den. The gray shecat leaped onto the Highrock and essembled the Clan.

Mousepaw would not come out of the apprentice den. Only when Runningpaw and Mousepaw's mentor, Whitestorm, went in to get her, would she leave. The mournful she-cat one the sympathy of the Clan as they went over to say their respects.

"Mousepaw and Runningpaw, it is time you became warriors." announced Bluestar. If the leader intended to cheer Mousepaw up, it didnt work. Not even a slight glimmer of excitment ran through her eyes. "You have learned to grieve, which is one of the key vertues of a warrior. But you must also learn to continue. Life can be cruel." she stopped as some of the cats took in the message Bluestar had sent. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have learned your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in turn. Mousepaw and Runningpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect ThunderClan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." replied Runningpaw. He gave Mousepaw a tender lick and whispered something to her.

"I do." she meowed expressionless.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names; Mousepaw, from now on you shall be Mousefur. Thunderclan honors you as a full warrior. Runningpaw, you shall be Runnningwind. ThunderClan honors you as a full warrior." said Bluestar.

"Mousefur! Runningwind! Mousefur! Runningwind!" cried the cats. Mousefur nodded in grim silenece.

"Mousefur, today has been a difiicult day for you." started Bluestar kindly. "So I am excluding you from your vigil tonight. You can sit it tomorrow."

"Thank you." muttered Mousefur. She left for the warriors den alone.

Tigerclaw snorted. There were no apprentices in training.

**A wierd ending, but I had to end it somewhere! It wil be mostly Longtail's POV next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Longtail exited the nursery with Brindleface at his side. Her kitting would be in about a moon. Rigt now, Sandkit and Dustkit were being made apprentices.

As Bluestar summoned the clan, Longtail saw Sandkit try to dodge away from Frostfur's licking. He smiled to himself as the three cats went up to the Highrock.

"Whty about Ravenkit?" asked Mousefur casually. The she-cat had come to visit Ravenkit often.

"Here he comes." said Brindleface. Little black Ravenkit scooted out of the nursery. Frostfur spun around to look at her adopted son.

"Ravenkit! Hurry up." she laughed. Ravenkit stumpled over to his denmates on the Highrock.

"Sandkit, step forward." called Bluestar. The tan she-cat leaped over to Bluestar, excitment twinkling in her green eyes. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Sandpaw. Whitestorm, you are ready for another apprentice. You shall be a mentor to Sandpaw."

Sandpaw stepped over to her new mentor and touched noses with him. Whitestorm lead her to sit beside him. Longtail noted how nice Whitestorm was to her. He hoped to be chosen as a mentor soon. Goldenflower's single kit, Swiftkit, was a still very young. Graykit would have to wait another moon or so. Maybe he could mentor one of them.

"Dustkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Dustpaw. Redtail, you are an excellent deputy and since Runningwind became a warrior, you are ready for another apprentice. You shall mentor Dustpaw.

Dustpaw was a pale tabby. He walked over to his mentor. Redtail's eyes softened. He touched noses with Dustpaw and gestured for him to follow.

oo00o0o0o0o

"Ravenkit, step forward." called Bluestar finally. Tigerclaw heard Mousefur purr beside Runningwind. Ravenkti ahd been tol his family history several moons ago, and felt no shame. "Until he ahs earned his warrior naem, he shall be known as Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. Mentor Ravenpaw."

Tigerclaw stepped forward to touch noses with the toung tomcat. Out of all the kits, Bluestar had chosen him to mentor the one who came into the world agaisnt the warrior code.

"Hi." said Ravenpaw shly as he leapt beside his mentor. Tigerclaw held back a snort. This cat was from illegal parents! Why did he deserve Tigerclaw as a mentor?

"Go rest. We'll tour the territory in the morning." Tigerclaw grunted. Ravenpaw nodded and happily skidded over to the apprentice den.

The next mroning, after touring the grounds with Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw was out on a border patrol with Redtail and Mousefur. Mousefur had finally gotten happier after Ravenpaw's apprenticship.

As they neared the RiverClan border, Redtail bristled a crouched down low, signaling for the others to do so also.

Tigerclaw heard a RiverClan patrol, of about three or four cats, hunting at Sunningrocks. He smelled Oakheart, Mistyfoot, Leopardfur and Stonefur.

He glanced at Redtail. Redtail held his gaze, and then flicked his tail. With a yowl of fury, Tigerclaw leapt into the battle.

They were badly outnumbered. Within a few minutes, Tigerclaw spotted Stonefur slip away from Redtail. Leopardfur joined him, and together they attacked Mousefur. The young she-cat was doing her best. They pinned her to the ground.

Tigerclaw threw Oakheart off him and sent him into the dust. He leaped over to Stonefur and hurled him off Mousefur.

"Mousefur, run. Just run!" he called to her. Mousepaw got up and limped the best she could, bleeding from many wounds. Tigerclaw spotted her fall to the ground.

Redtail noticed. He signaled for Tigerclaw to retreat and help her. Tigerclaw hurried over, while overhearing Redtail warn Oakheart away.

Tigerclaw sniffed Mousefur's flank. He picked her up and carried her back to camp.

Little did he know that in a few short days, Redtail and Oakheart would lie dead, and he would be a killer.

**A little short,.. but hey? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Battle of Exceptance

**In case you didnt notice, that was the battle mentioned in the prologue of Into the Wild. I'm going to have Thistleclaw's death in this chapter, which might be a little out of date, but, deal with it! Oh, and I'm backing up the birht of the kits for anpther two or three moons to go with the plot. Sorry about that! Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, no one would read it.**

Everywhere Longtail looked, he saw signs of tight security. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Willowpelt were reinforcing the the camp with a layer of thorns and tiwgs. Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Redtail were switching off guarding the camp. Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Thistleclaw had just leaving for a patrol.

Something about seeing the three cats together made Longtail bristle. Thistleclaw was the leader. He was bold and when any problem arose, he would be the first to suggest battle. Tigerclaw was like Thistleclaw's twin. He was a very powerful cat, and was almost as old as Thistleclaw. Darkstripe, the youngest, was also the weakest. He hung out with the two storng warriors. Out of all of them, Darkstripe would most likley be the only one to back out of a battle. Darkstripe had been Longtail's mentor, so Longtail always felt respect for him.

"Longtail!" called Thistleclaw. "Come and join us!" he said, gestured with a flick of his tail.

"Coming!" Longtail answered. He knew better than to reject an offer from warriors of that nature. He stretched and bounded over to the trio.

"Let's go." said Tigerclaw happily. "I want to check the RiverClan border."

"If they know anything, they'll stay put." growled Longtail. Thistleclaw stared at him.

"I think we should attack them." meowed the warrior. Longtail gaped at him.

"Thats sounds good." Tigerclaw said.

"Which angle should we attack by?" asked Darkstripe, as camly as though they were discussing going hunting.

"Wait a minute!" Longtail yowled. The three older warriors stared at him. "Shouldn't we ask Bluestar, or Redtail?" he asked.

"We'll waste time going all the way back to camp." reasoned Darkstripe. He gave his former a hard stare, which unspoken siad "Come with us or you will be laughed at for the rest fo your life."

"Oh, okay." Longtail agreed fairly. He wished he was in the nursery with Brindlefacem happile discussing what to name the kits once they were born.

"Come on, here's the border." Thistleclaw said when they reached the RiverClan territory. "Follow me." Longtail sighed before following the trio out into the enemy territory.

"Let's wait in this bush for a patrol." Tigerclaw announced. Thistleclaw nodded. The four cats leaped out into the a nearby shrub. Longtail flattened himself agaisnt the ground.

Everything the warrior code taught him as an apprentice was against what he was doing right now. If Redtail, Bluestar, or even Brindleface saw him right now, they would be yelling at him. He was battling against himself to go out back to camp and forget this ever happened.

But his pride and his reputation got the better of him. He would rather risk capture than be humiliated and laughed at for the rest of his life.

Thistleclaw glanced at them all as footsteps of a patrol grew closer.

"When I give you the signal, " he started.

The footsteps grew louder and louder.

"Jump out,"

Longtail could smell the cats and hear them lauging at a joke Mistyfoot had just told.

"Me and Tigerclaw will go from the right,"

Stonefur asked if they smelt something strange.

"Darkstripe and Longtail will go from the left." Thistleclaw whispered.

The footsteps stopped right in front of their bush.

"Ready,"

Leopardfur was telling Stonefur that she smelled it too.

"GO!" Thistleclaw yowled.

Longtail leapt out from the bush and gasped as he realized that they were attacking a six cat patrol. Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur each had an apprentice with them. But Longtail was not a coward. He would fight as hard as he could.

He leapt at Stonefur. The gray tom was strong and powerful. Soon, his apprentice joined them. Longtail was not into the battle at all.

"You do not wish to be here." muttered Stonefur, pretending to be slashing at his ear. Longtail shook his head. Stonefur signaled for his apprentice to go back to camp.

Longtail was about to go aid Darkstripe when he heard a horrible squeal from behind him. It was where Leopardfur and Mistyfoot were fighting with Thistleclaw.

But Thistleclaw was no longer moving. His fur was dampened with blood. The squeal had come from him. Mistyfoot was gazing in horror. Tigerclaw stopped dead in his tracks. Longtail stepped to his injured clanmate.

"Thistleclaw..." he whispered. Longtail pressed his nose itno Thistleclaw's fur. He felt the tom's heart beat stop, and Longtail realized with a jult that an ilegal battle had claimed the life of one of ThunderClan's greatest warriors.

**So, a strange twist to the Thistleclaw death scene. I did my part, time for you to do yours!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Untold Death Story

**Disclaimer; I dont own warriors.**

Tigerclaw stared in disbelief. Thistleclaw, his mentor, was dead! He rushed to the dead cat's side. Thistleclaw's sightless eyes stared out, as if in surprise.

"Thistleclaw, what will ThunderClan do without you?" he whispered. Then, another flash of blinding light came.

Tigerclaw was standing in the woods. The others had vanished. The only cat infront of him was Bloodthirst.

"What do you want?" asked Tigerclaw. Bloodthirst laughed and stepped up to him.

"The plan is in motion now." he said evily.

"How? Thistleclaw is dead?" Tigerclaw gasped.

"You idiot." Bloodthirst laughed. "He needed to die. Now, you can be the greatest warrior of ThunderClan!"

"What about Redtail? He's the deputy. Or Lionheart.." Tigerclaw studdered.

"Lionheart is weak!" Bloodthirst snarled. A clouded expression passed over his face. "And Redtail will no be in power for much longer." he said slowly.

Bloodthirst began to fade. Tigerclaw still had so many questions. Why had Thistleclaw had to die? Why was Lionheart weak? And most importantly, what was going to happen to Redtail?

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Longtail hung his head as he entered the camp. Thistleclaw's body was being supported between Darkstripe and Tigerclaw.

_Why did I go on this stupid patrol! _ he felt like shouting.

Cats started to notice what was going on. The gazes bounced between Longtail's somber expression and Thistleclaw's unmoving shape.

"Thistleclaw!" cried Frostfur. She went over and embraced her dead brother, murmuring softly to him. Bluestar came out. Redtail at her side.

"What happened?" Bluestar gasped. Longtail shook his head, to absorbed in shame and sorrow to speak. Tigerclaw took care of that.

"RiverClan patrol." he grunted, giving Longtail a harsh look. "We we outnumbered."

Longtail stared at him. Tigerclaw was directly lying to his deputy and leader. But, perhaps it was better this way. At least the Clan would remember Thistleclaw as a brave cat who died to protect hsi territory, not a foolish coward with a lust for war.

"Crookedstar is agaisnt us!" yowled Bluestar. Cats hissed their agreement. "Thistleclaw was a brave warrior. May ThunderClan remember his loyalty and courage." she said quietly, now gazing up at the setting sun. "Thistleclaw will hunt with StarClan tonight. May he rest peacefully, for he desrves it."

Cats lined up to pay their last respects to Thistleclaw. Longtail wondered if they would praise him is they knew the truth about his death. Longtail gently rasped hsi tongue over the dead cats ear, deciding that he needed to talk to Brindleface. He left Frostfur, Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, and Bluestar, who were sitting their vigil.

"Longtail." she cried softly. Longtail embraced her. "I'm so sorry." Longtail sighed. She at least didnt have to see the look on Thistleclaw's face as he fell, or hear Mistyfoot's shocked cry. At least she didnt have to see his father die.

**Short. I promise to make the next one longer.!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Prophecy and the Attack

Longtail learned to get over the death of Thistleclaw. Another Gathering was appraoching, which made Longtail nervous. Bluestar would definatley mention Thistleclaw's death, but what would happen when Croookedstar told her how he had really died.

Brindleface's stomach was growing freely now. The kits were due any time now. Longtail often got worried everytime he left the camp. He would always rush into the nursery when he returned, only to find Brindleface alseep or talking with Frostfur.

Speckletail's kit was being made an apprentice. She was purring contently as licking Graykit furiously.

"Stop it!" Graykit whined. "Dustpaw and Ravenpaw aren't being babied."

"This is my last chance to groom you before you go become an apprentice though!" purred Speckletail. Graykit whined and fussed, until Bluestar summoned a meeting and spared him.

"Graykit is ready to become an apprentice." Bluestar yolwed. "Until he is ready to become a warrior, this kit will be known as Graypaw. Lionheart, you will be a mentor to Graypaw."

Longtail felt a small twinge of jealousy. He had been a warrior for a few good moons now. He was starting a family. He really wanted an apprentice. Shaking his head, he went over to congradulate Graypaw.

After a good visit with Brindleface, and a quick hunt, Longtail prepared to turn in early. He had to take out the dawn patrol tomorrow.

His dreams were not very pleasent. Thistleclaw came to him.

"A new apprentice will unleash an incredible terror. The terror can effect many, but can only be stopped by you. You will burn like Fire, and a prowling Tiger will attack the unexpected. Help the Tiger, or feed the Fire. The choice is yours. Whichever you choose, will come with a price."

Longtail was trust awake, panting heavily.

wwwwWarriorsroirraWwwwww

Tigerclaw sighed as he lead a patrol to Sunningrocks. It was the day after Graypaw's ceremony. There would be a Gathering soon. The sun was falling slowly over the mountains as Redtail, Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw advanced to the RiverClan border, only to find that they were not alone.

"Show yourslef Oakheart!" cried Redtail. The brave deputy stood infront of the two ThunderClan cats, facing the three RiverClan cats, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and, bristling furously infront of Redtail, Oakheart.

"You coward! Never again will ThunderClan hunt here! For it will now be a RiverClan hunting ground!" Oakheart yowled.

"Your words mean nothing! Fight!" cried Redtail. Oakheart aimed a death blow at Redtail, but the slimmer ThunderClan cat easily dodged it and sent Oakheart into the dust. Tigerclaw throught himslef at Mistyfoot, as Stonefur tackled poor Ravenpaw.

The fight worsened. Oakheart and Redtail were getting even more deathly. After yet another blow that sent Oakheart into the dust, Redtail attempted to ward Stoenfur away from an injured Ravenpaw. Blood welled through the apprentice in several spots.

"Go Ravenpaw!" cried Tigerclaw, siganling for the apprentice to flee back to camp. The black cat nodded and limped away into the trees.

"No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior!" cried Oakheart, throwing himself at Redtail. Tigerclaw felt the strangness of this comment, but shook it aside as Mistyfoot tore into him. Then, Oakheart and Redtail collided with the rocks.

It happened so suddently that Tigerclaw though the had been knocked silly. One second, he was sinking his teeth into Mistyfoot's leg, the next, he was somewhere up in the clouds. He watched as the battle continued.

There was Redtail, coming out of the rocks and bleeding from several wounds, crying, "Oakheart is dead!" Then, there was Mistyfoot and Stormfur gasping as they surrendered from fighting a second ThunderClan cat. Who was it?

Mistyfoot and Stormfur carried Oakheart's body over the River without another word. Redtail turned to see if they were gone.

Then, the second ThunderClan cat leaped at Redtail's neck. Deep pain seeped through Tigerclaw's bones. His entire body felt like fire. He watched as Redtail fell without another word. The murderer turned.

It was Bloodthirst.

**Dun dun dun... To help you out a little, ever saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, but Tigerclaw saw Bloodthirst do it. Bloodthirst is like a giment of Tigerclaw's imagination. Next chappie has to do with Firepaw coming, and how Tigerclaw turns crazy. Review!**

_**Mistystream Longtail's Loyalty**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Newcomer

**Hey! I'm updating! My computer's internet is broken, so it gave me time to update all my stories.**

**So we left off a little bit ago. This is a little confusing. The Longtail part takes place sorta during the last Tigerclaw POV. It is the day when Lionheart and Whitestorm go out to bring Firepaw to the camp. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own it!**

"Longtail! Longtail!"

"What?" sighed Longtail. Lionheart was staring at him with a worried expression. They were out giving Graypaw a lesson in hunting.

"Are you okay? You kinda zoned out." Lionheart said. He gave the young warrior a good look.

"I didnt sleep too well." Longtail sighed. He yawned heavily. Lionheart still looked consirned.

"Why dont you go turn in early?" he asked. "You could bring Graypaw back for me, and tell Whitestorm to come and meet me if you would."

"Sure." Longtail said. "What do you need Whitestorm for?"

"Bluestar wants us to go greet this new apprentice she's taking in." Lionheart said, rolling his eyes. Apparently he didnt agree with Bluestar.

"A new apprentice?" said Longtail, excitment flaring in his eyes.

Lionheart let out an amused purr. "Dont get any quick ideas. You'll me a mentor sonn enough." he laughed.

"Really?" studdered Longtail, happiness swelling inside him.

Lionheart took a quick look around him. "You didnt hear it from me, but I hear that Redtail suggested you to Bluestar to mentor Swiftkit." he whispered.

Longtail smiled. "Thanks Lionheart."

Just then, Graypaw returned, a small wood mouse clasped in his jaws. His head was held high and his eyes were gleaming with pride at having caught his first prey.

"Good catch." Lionheart said happily. "Go feed to the elders."

"Yes Lionheart." purred Graypaw.

"Come on." Longtail said, gestured with his tail for Graypaw to follow him. The little apprentice bounced happily back to camp. Longtail laughed.

"Where are they going?" asked the gray kitten.

Longtail turned to find out what he was refering too.

Tigerclaw, Redtail, and Ravenpaw were preparing to leave through the gorse tunnel. Redtail looked furious, and Ravenpaw looked excited.

"What's wrong?" asked Longtail, hurrying over to them.

Redtail let out an angry yowl. "Ravenpaw scented RiverClan at Sunningrocks. We're going to renew the scent markings."

"Be careful." Longtail warned. Anything that invovled RiverClan and Sunningrocks came with caution.

Redtail let out an amused purr. "Its RiverClan who'd better be careful." With a final nod to Longtail, Redtail signaled for Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw to follow him.

Graypaw retreated to the elders den. Longtail, feeling weak, limped over to the warriors den in hope of catching a quick nap.

He awoke around sundown, feeling slightly better. He went over to share tongues with his former mentor, Darkstripe.

"I wonder when Lionheart and Whitestorm will return." he asked Darkstripe.

""Here they are now." Darkstripe said, gestured with his tail.

Whitestorm and Lionheart entered the camp. In between them sat a little kitten, no older then Graypaw. He smelled of kittypet, and a little collar was around his neck.

Longtail brsitled. This cat had a glowing orange pelt. He was frighfully reminded if his dream last night. Whoever this newcomer was, he brought bad news for ThunderClan.

Bluestar exited the den and hurried over to the few. She exchanged words with Whitestorm, who nodded, She then leapt up to the Highrock and essembled the Clan.

"ThunderClan needs more warriors." she announced clearly. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior."

And outsider. Right from his dream! Longtail had to protest.

"_Lucky_ to become an apprentice!" he growled. Bluestar shot him a dirty look, but he ignored it.

"Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices." she continued.

"Where does he come from?" asked Goldenflower.

"Which Clan does he belong to?" asked Willowpelt.

"What a strange scent he carries. That's not the scent of any Clan _I _know." Runningwind growled.

Longtail could not remain silent. "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart leaned into the the kittypet and whispered something to him. The kittypet looked up im confusion.

"Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory looking for their poor lost kittypet, who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." Longtail cried out. The others yowled their agreement. He continued. "The noise of you trechouous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg _stench_ doesnt."

Suddently, the kittypet flung himslef at Longtail. Surprised, Longtail was knocked off his balance. The kittypet sunk his teeth into Longtail's leg.

Longtail had a sudden idea. Flinging the newcomer sidways, he grabbed hold of his collar with his teeth. The result was instint: The kittypet began to choke. He now had to let go of Longtail's leg, or be strangled.

With a snap, the collar broke and Longtail was thrust sideways into the dust. Bluestar leapt between them. Longtail stayed on the ground, panting.

"The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval- this cat has been from the hold of his Twoleg owners and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice." she paused, taking in the cat's appearence. "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight. You have fought well. Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame colored pelt."

Longtail felt like shouted out _no!_ This confirmed his doubts; Firepaw was the 'Fire' spoken about in his dream. Shaking himslef, he noticed that the kittypet had torn a nick in his ear. Wincing, he dragged himself over to Spottedleaf's den.

The den had been, until last moon, belonged to Streamfur. But the elderly medicince cat had past away, and now Spottedleaf was the full medicine cat. She was also Longtail's sister.

"Good job. You made Firepaw's first enemy."

Longtail turned to see his sister walk in, and amused purr rising from her. "I dont want to talk about it." he muttered sheepishly.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Spottedleaf said. She brought some cobwebs over and draped them over his ear. She then put something that stung on his leg in the place where Firepaw had bitten it.

"Thank you." he said when she had finished. He was about to exit the den when there was a cry from outside. "Whats wrong!" he gasped. Spottedleaf shook her head.

The two raced out of their den just in time to hear Ravenpaw, who was up on the Highrock, declare loudly "Redtail is dead!"

Bluestar looked grief stricken. Ravenpaw staggeredm blood pouring from his shoulder wound.

"We met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them. Redtail warned Oakheart to kepp his patrols out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan cat caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak.. Oakheart woundn't back down. He said his C;'Clan had to be fed, whatever we threathened." he paused to wheeze for breath. "Thats when the RiverClan ctas attakced. It was hard to see what was happening. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail..."

The apprentices eyes slid out of focus and he fell from the rock. The cats cried in shock. Mousefur hurried over to Ravenpaw and sniffed his scruff.

"Spottedleaf." she called, though there was no need to. Spottedleaf hurried over to the apprentice and sniffed him carfefully.

"Its alright Mousefur, his wounds aren't fatal, though I'll have to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding." She then picked up the apprentice and carried him into her den.

Then Tigerclaw arrived, Redtail's body in his mouth.

Longtail felt weak with shock. Redtail, the deputy he had known since kithood, was dead! Brindleface was cryinng quietly. Longtail realized with sadness that Redtail was her father. He hurried over to her and touched his nose to her ear. She blinked at him.

Tigerclaw muttered something to Bluestar, though Longtail didnt care. He was too upset for Redtail, and for Brindleface.

He thrust his nose into Redtail's blood soaked fur. _I'm so sorry. I promise to avenge your death. _he vowed silently. He waited for Brindleface.

"Will you be alright?" he whispered to her.

"I'm going to sit vigil with him" she muttered, curled up next to her father. Lionheart, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, and Bluestar joined her.

He sighed as he spotted Firepaw and Graypaw heading into the apprentice den


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Apprentices and Mentors

**Sory for the wait people! Disclaimer: I dont own warriors, though parts of this chapter are taken out of Into the Wild.**

Tigerclaw had had trouble living with himslef these last few days. He coudnt believe what Bloodthirst has done, what he had done. He realized now that he would probably never go to StarClan.

"But have you every really wanted to go to StarClan?" said a small voice in his head.

That seemed to be a question he couldnt answer.

"Tigerclaw."

He turned. Lionheart was trotting towards him. Tigerclaw meowed a greeting.

"Its a shame, Redtail dying." Lionheart said.

"Yeah." Tigerclaw said. _I killed him._ Lionheart looked up.

"Bluestar wants us to help train Firepaw tomorrow, with Graypaw. Ravenpaw has to rest his injury for another day or so." he said.

At the mention of Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw perked up. He realized that Ravenpaw was the only cat who knew that he had killed Redtail. Tigerclaw could not let Ravenpaw reveil this.

"When?" Tigerclaw asked, trying to sound calm.

"Tomorrow." Lionheart said simply. "Got to go, arrange patrols."

Tigerclaw nodded and Lionheart retreated. He glanced around nervously.

_Ravenpaw knows what happened. _

As if following orders, Tigerclaw crept slowly into the apprentice den. Ravenpaw was curled up.

"Ravenpaw." Tigerclaw said, sounding cheery only because Sandpaw and Dustpaw were around. "Come." Ravenpaw's eyes widened and he cautiously followed Tigerclaw out to the training hollow.

Tigerclaw glanced aroun to make sure that no one was watching. He then turned his sharp amber gaze upon Ravenpaw.

"Listen apprentice," he spat. "If you tell anyone what you saw, I will make sure that it is the very last thing you do."

"yesss Tigerrclaw." Ravenpaw studdered.

"Understand? I will kill you, if you tell so much as one meesly apprentice what happened." Tigerclaw growled.

"Yes Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw cringed.

"If you tell one soul, will make sure that you die without a warrior name." Tigerclaw spat, more fiecely then ever.

"You cant control me." Ravenpaw said suddently.

"What did you say?" said Tigerclaw angerly.

"Nothing!" Ravenpaw squeaked quickly.

Tigerclaw's face broke into an evil grin. "I thought so."

The next morning, Tigerclaw woke up early to train the apprentices. Lionheart was already leading pacing around the gorse tunnel. Graypaw, and Firepaw were dashing out of the apprentice den. Ravenpaw's eyes widened as he spotted Tigerclaw. Their conversation from last night must still have been fresh in his eyes.

Tigerclaw joined Lionheart and sat contently in the sandy training hollow. They were joined, in minutes, by Firepaw and Graypaw.

"In the future, I expect you both to be punctual." Tigerclaw growled.

"Dont we so severe Tigerclaw; it was a busy night last night. I suspect they were tired." meowed Lionheart gently.

_Dont be so severe Tigerclaw._ _Who does he think he is?_ Tigerclaw thought grudingly.

"You have not yet been assigned a mentor, Firepaw, so for now, Tigerclaw and I will sare your training." Lionheart continued. Firepaw eyes widened.

_I'm a mentor to an apprentice's kit and a kittypet. _Tigerclaw thought, rolling his eyes. _Throw in a rogue and I'll hit the tryphecta. _

"Come." he meowed impatiently. "Today we are going to show you the edges of our territory, so that you know where you will be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect. Graypaw, it won't do you any harm to remind yourself of your Clans outer limits."

Tigerclaw then bounded away, hoping that the others could take a hint and follow him.

o0o0o0o0o

Longtail stretched and pulled himself out of the warriors den. He saw a group of elders returing to camp. He shivered as he realized that they had just buried Redtail.

"Longtail."

He turned. Whitestorm was summoning him over from the apprentice den, Sandpaw beside him. Longtail bristled with slight embarressment as he remembered the battle that accured last night. He trotted over to the senior warrior and apprentice.

"Would you help me asses Sandpaw and Dustpaw? Dustpaw's mentor is gone now.." the white tom railed off, lost in sorrow. He then blinked and brightened. "You'll be a mentor soon enough, it'll be good practice for when the time comes."

"I'd love to." Longtail said instantly. Any opprutunity to practice mentor skills was an opprutinity to take advantage of.

Whitestorm smiled. Dustpaw came out of the apprentice den. He looked solemn. Redtail had been his mentor. Whitestorm flicked his tail, and the two warriors lead the apprentices to the training hollow.

"It is time for your hutning assessment." Whitestorm began. "Sandpaw, you shall gone through Tallpines, but step one paw in Twoleg place and I will keep you an apprentice till leaf bare." he said sternly, a slight smile twitching his whiskers.

"I won't go to Twoleg place." Sandpaw promised. "I cant say the same for Firepaw though." she muttered. Longtail agreed with her.

Whitestorm contined as if he had not heard her last comment. "Dustpaw, you will go to Sunningrocks, but stay clear of Snakerocks. An adder could still kill a cat you age."

"Maybe he should go to the Owl Tree." Longtail blurted out. "I mean, RiverClan might still be hunting on Sunningrocks."

Whitestorm paused to consider his suggestion. "Good thinking Longtail. You can follow Dustpaw." he turned to the apprentices. "Why are you still here?" he asked.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw instantly shot off in different directions. Whitestorm purred in amusement. Longtail was amazed at how well he made young cats understand him.

"How do yoo get them to listen to you?" Longtail asked.

"It takes experience." Whitestorm said. "You just have to be stern, but understanding at the same time."

Longtail paniced. "I dont quite follow..."

Whitestorm smiled. "No one can teach you how to be a mentor." he said. "You see, not only will your apprentice learn from you, but you will learn from him."

Longtail nodded. "I'll go shadow Dustpaw now." he said with a sigh. Whitestorm nodded to him and he left, headed towards Tallpines.

**This chapter was supposed to be longer. sorry for the long wait. ill try to make it up to you though. please review, and tell me what you think!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Let it All Go

Every pawstep proceded with caution.

Every gust of wind made him shiver.

Every rustle of leaves or scamper of prey made him jump.

Tigerclaw was going insane.

Bloodthirst seemed no longer to be the thing that lived inside his anger. At times, Tigerclaw felt like the evil tom was almost whole, almost taking hold of him. He began to lie to save his own neck.

"Hey Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw turned, to see Darkstripe coming towards him.

"Why is that aprentice of yours looking so secretive?" the striped tabby asked him.

Tigerclaw could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

"I don't know. Maybe he knows something." he blurted. _Why in StarClan would you say that?_

"Like.. maybe he's... a spy!" Darkstripe put in.

_I could work with that. _ Tigerclaw decided. "So your noticing that too?" He said. This was a way to make Darkstripe believe anything you tell him.

"Notice what?"

Tigerclaw smiled. "You know, the way Ravenpaw's always sneaking around, and leaving camp late at night. I thought I smelled ShadowClan on him, though he swore it was because he was close to the border." he explained.

Darkstripe gasped. "We should run him out of this Clan!"

Tigerclaw felt his muscles relaxing. "Not yet. We need more evidence." he told the tabby.

Darkstripe smiled eagerly. "I'll go take him hunting!" he said, darting away.

_What have I done?_

(0)(0)(0)

Longtail was having a dream.

Brindleface was flying away.

Longtail was chasing around her, trying to get her to come back down.

"Slow poke!" Brindleface teased him.

Then, a huge, cloud came over her, and he heard her scream.

There was a thud, and Longtail searched around wildly, trying to find his mate. She was on the ground, covered in blood. Several cats were staring in shock.

But Longtail was only paying attention to the cat at his dead mate's paws.

Firepaw.

"""

Tigerclaw was getting more and more nervous by the day. Ravenpaw was getting to noticabley be outcast within the Clan. Just yesterday, Willowpelt had refused to take him on patrol with her.

But something else was in the cat's urge for power.

Lionheart.

Tigerclaw wanted to be leader more then anything. But if Bluestar died, Lionheart would be made leader, not him. And even if Lionheart became Lionstar, the petty golden tom would probably make Whitestorm his deputy. And the Whitestorm would become Whitestar and then he'd make Willowpelt or Runningwing or Mousefur or who KNOWS who his deputy. Tigerclaw could be an ELDER by then!

An elder!

He was now charging through the forest, headed towards the Thunderpath. Blackfoot was meeting him there, and they were going to discuss tatics. Blackfoot wanted to become leader too. Though Tigerclaw had helped Brokenstar become leader, he was more then willing to aid Blackfoot. He needed as many allies as possible if his plan was going to be put into action.

"Tigerclaw, you're late, as usual."

Blackfoot was smirking at him from his perch atop of a tree, directly on the ThunderClan saide of the border.

"What are you doing?" hissed Tigerclaw. "The patrols check the ShadowClan border before anyother! They could catch you!"

"No wonder you're not leader!" teased Blackfoot. "You're too worried about getting caught." The slender white cat leapt from his perch on the tree, landing nimbly beside Tigerclaw. "Besides, ThunderClan wouldn't smell me even if I was in their camp."

Tigerclaw felt his shoulders tensing. Blackfoot was a very brutal, annoying tom. Tigerclaw helf back the urge to wrestle the black pawed tom to the floor.

"You're right." Tigerclaw agreed, forcing a smile. "ThunderClan are near sighted."

And to his great surprise, Tigerclaw felt himself leave the air, and land on and unsuspected Blackfoot.

"What are you doing!"

Tigerclaw expected the voice to come from Blackfoot. But it had come from behind them.

Tigerclaw spun around in terror.

Staring at the two toms, with a look of huge anger and suspison, was Lionheart.

**GASP! I haven't updated in like four months. I had some serious writers block, which I am still getting over. I feel terrible about leaving this story go for so long!**

**Please review! I know this was kind of short but I promise that the next will be longer! At it will be here before November!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Are We the Waiting

**Hey! I'm updating twice today !! Its my attempt to make up for the HUGE wait! Please review! All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Also, Longtail is getting his apprentice in this chapter. It may be a little out of date from teh book, but this is how I'm doing it!**

Tigerclaw felt his blood turn to ice. How long had the ThunderClan deputy been watching them? What if he had followed Tigerclaw here? What if he heard Blackfoot's entire conversation? Tigerclaw would be run out of the Clan faster then Ravenpaw! How would ever become leader then?

"I found this _brute_," Tigerclaw spat out the word, doing some quick thinking. "On _our_ territory!"

Linoheart stared cooly at Blackfoot. "Return to your terriotory, NOW Blackfoot, and I will consider not telling Bluestar to reveal this at the next Gathering."

Blackfoot goggled at the golden tom.

"You think you can scare me?" Blackfoot sneered. "You're _pathetic_." he growled, turning to Tigerclaw. _"Both_ of you!"

Lionheart held his ground, lashing his tail at the ShadowClan cat before him. "I suggest your cross the Thunderpath now, if you plan to make it back to your camp unscathed."

Blackfoot at first kept on his 'I don't care' attitude, but he realized that he was no match for the two strong ThunderClan toms.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he sneered at Lionheart, and then trudged over the Thunderpath.

(0)(0)(0)

Longtail was returning from a long day of hunting. He had caught two sparrows, a squirrel, a rabbit, and a vole. He was seriously thinking that it was harder to carry all the prey into camp then it was to catch it.

Bluestar saw him on his way to the fresh-kill pile and she padded forward, her silver-blue fur glistening as the sun began to sink.

"Well done Longtail!" she purred.

Longtailk beemed at his leader's praise. He set down his catch, but kept the rabbit. "For you." said, laying it at his leader's paws.

Bluestar smiled. "Thats a very generous offer, Longtail, but I'm traveling to the Moonstone tonight, therefor I cannot eat."

Longtail felt embarressment flushing to his cheeks.

"Now, I did have a favor I'd like to ask you." Bluestar pressed.

Longtail pulled his head back up. "Ask away!" he said quickly.

Bluestar gave him another smile. "You've been a warrior for a good few moons, and you're starting a family." she stated.

"Yes..." Longtail said slowly, hsi heart begining to beat faster. _Is this what I think?_

"Swiftkit will be made an apprentice tonight." she imfored. "And Tigerclaw, as well as myself and Lionheart, have selected you to be his mentor."

Longtail felt warmth spreading to his nose to tail tip. He felt a pur breaking low in his throat. "Th-thank you Bluestar!" he studdered. "I won't let you down!"

Bluestar purred. "I don't expect you to." she glanced around. "Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw are joining me tonight."

Longtail bristled at the named firepaw, his dream still fresh in his mind. "Would you mind taking out the moonhigh patrol?" she asked.

"I'd love to!" he said. Usually, only the most senior warriors went on the Moonhigh patrol. Longtail had been out once, as an apprentice, but he was looking forward to visiting the forest once again at night.

Bluestar smiled. "its agreed then." she nodded towards his rabbit. "You eat that."

With a bow of his head, Bluestar padded away, leaving a very happy Longtail behind.

Longtail scooped up the rabbit and carried it into the nursery, waiting to see Brindleface. Spottedleaf had expected her kitting to be any day now, and Longtail was anticipating to meet his new family.

"Longtail!"

He turned. The voice had come from Swiftkit. The ginger kit was nearly as big as Graypaw.

"hey Swiftkit! How soon till your apprentice ceremony?" he asked. Sure, hw already knew, but it was great to watch soon-to-be-apprentices get excited!

"Tonight!" he said happily. "In a few _minutes!_" he was pouncing up and down, until Goldenflower came over and tried to groom his again.

He shared his rabbit with Brindleface, then went back outside.

He wanted to speak with Whitestorm before the ceremony. He had seen enough apprentice ceremony to know what to do, but he wanted to make sure that my first moments as Swiftkit's apprentice were great.

He spotted Whitestorm eating a blackbird in the shade near the warriors den. He padded over to him, feeling excitement grow. He was going to be a mentor!

"Whitestorm, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Longtail asked him.

"Ask away!" Whitestorm smiled, gesturing for me to sit. Longtail did.

"I going to be Swiftkit's mentor!" he said happily.

"Congradulations! I knew it would be soon!" Whitestorm said enthusiastically.

"I wanted to ask, what's the best thing to do at the ceremony? I want to be a really good mentor to Swiftkit, and you're so good with Sandpaw, so I thought I'd ask." he blurted.

Whitestorm grinned. "You just have to show that you are as happy to be a mentor as he is to be an apprentice."

Longtial was confused. It must have shown, because Whitestorm explained.

"When you became an apprentice, what were you thinking as you met your mentor?" the white tom asked.

I thought back to that time, nearly a full season turn ago. "I wanted to show him that I would be a good warrior."

Whitestorm nodded.

We were interupted as Sandpaw came storming by, angry showing in her face. Dustpaw was behind her.

"What wrong?" Whitestorm called.

"Bluestar's taking Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firestar to the Moonstone instead of me and Dustpaw!" she whined. "We're more experienced!"

"You'll have your turn." Whitestorm promised. Sandpaw still looked angry. Dustpaw remained silent.

"Sandpaw," Longtail said, an idea forming in my head. "I'm taking out the Moonhigh patrol tonight. I need some young, strong cats to come with me. Are you interested?"

Sandpaw instantly brightened. Dustpaw looked up.

"Sandpaw, you can join me then." Longtail promised. Dustpaw opened his mouth. "And Dustpaw, Swiftkit is being made an apprentice tonight. Maybe you can show him around camp with me, before me go on patrol? And I'm sure Swiftkit will like having some company tonight in the apprentice den."

Dustpaw nodded, and then he and Sandpaw left, chatting about who had the better job tonight.

Whitestorm was looking at Longtail.

"What?" he sighed.

Whitestorm bowed his head to me. "You'll make a great mentor."

Somehow, I knew that I would.

**I might even get another chapter up tonight! I'm on a roll!**

**Review!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Loyalty and Cowardice

**third chapter in two weeks! this chapter is in longtail's 1st person POV. (he is referred to by 'I')**

"Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Swiftpaw."

Bluestar's words pounded in my ears. This was it!

"Longtail," Bluestar continued. I felt my stomach swell with pride. "Your mentor was Darkstripe. You are strong, bold, and courageous. I hope you pass on some of the qualaties to Swiftpaw."

"I will." I promised, stepping forward to Swiftpaw. He gazed at him, looking nervous. "Its okay." I cooed. "you're doing fine."

I touched my nose to his small pink one, feeling the energy of the ginger apprentice. He stood before me as the Clan came to congradulate the new apprentice.

"No wonder you looked so happy!" Brindleface purred at me, nudging my flank with her tail.

I bristled in alarm. "You should go back to the nursery!" Spottedleaf had told her to stay in rest as much as possible until the kits are born.

Brindleface purred in amusement. "You nervous furball." she teased, flicking her tail around my ear. "I'll be fine."

I nodded. "I'm showing Swiftpaw around, and tonight I need to take out the Moonhigh patrol." I explained to her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Brindleface smiled. I liked her ear affectionately and then she scampered back to the nursery. I turned down to Swiftpaw.

"You ready to tour the forest?" I asked him.

"You bet!" Swiftpaw replied eagerly.

A few hours later, Swiftpaw, Dustpaw, and I reentered the camp. Swiftpaw had his tail held high, with a squirrel that he had caught by himself clamped in his jaws. Bluestar and her patrol had already left, and Lionheart was pacing the camp clearing.

"You can have a bit of a ly-in tommorow, cause I'm patorling tonight." I told him. "Then, how about we do some hunting?"

Swiftpaw purred. "Dustpaw, will you show me some fighting moves?" he begged.

Dustpaw smiled. "Sure kid." he said, and he and Swiftpaw skirted over to the apprentice den. I watched them go with a smile on my face. I bet Dustpaw makes a good mentor too.

The sun was dropping now; I probably had time for a quick bite to eat before me and Sandpaw departed. I realized that our patrol was going to need a third cat, at least.

I stuck my head inside the warriors den, looking for a cat to join me. I was too shy to ask an older warrior, but I spotted Runningwind grooming himself in his nest. I approached the tom.

"Runningwind? You up for a Moonhigh patrol?" I asked him.

"Sure!" the tom said instantly, straightening up. "Whitestorm leading it?"

"No." I said proudly. "I am."

"Oh." Runningwind said. He then pretended to get tearful. "They grow up so fast! Little Longtail, leading a patrol!"

"Stop it!" I mewed, wacking him playfully on the ear.

We exited the den, where Sandpaw joined us, an excited look on her face. This would be her first adventure into the forest at night, save a Gathering.

I selected squirrel, whilst Sandpaw favored a finch and Runningwind a vole. We ate our meal in silence, and then Lionheart padded over.

"Longtail? Bluestar told me you were leading the Moonhigh patrol." he asked.

I nodded, swallowing my last bit of squirrel and then getting up, with a stretch.

"Who are you bringing?"

I flicked my tail behind me. "Sandpaw and Runningwind."

Lionheart looked uneasy for a minute. Clearly he was surprised that two young warriors and an apprentices were taking out one of the most important patrols of the day.

"Maybe.." he hesitated. I flicked my tail for him to continue. "maybe Willowpelt will join you? It's a cloudy night; You wouldn't want to get seperated in the dark."

I shivered at the thought. "I'm sure Willowpelt will join us." I said, and then the three of us dipped our heads as the deputy turned. Runningwind retreated to the warriors den in search for Willowpelt.

When the two young warriors joined me, I led the way out of the gorse tunnel. A prickel of uncertainy ran through me as I saw the forest at night in pitch dark, but it was soon replaced with exictement. Nothing gave more adrenaline then a fast run through the darkened forest!

"Lets head for Sunningrocks first." I suggested. "Then we can loop around by the Thunderpath. I don't trust ShadowClan more then a few fox-lengths."

Willowpelt nodded her agreement. Runningwind had bristled slightly at the mention of ShadowClan cats, but he soon relaxed, lashing his tail from side to side. Sandpaw said nothing, only glanced around catiously. I flicked mytail before leading my Clanmates over the ravine.

The hooting of an owl made me bristle and I nearly ran back to camp. Everyone's jumpy at night, I guess. A rabbit in the furrows startled Willowpelt so bad that she scampered over and hid behind me. I purred at the young she-cat's mistake.

Sunningrocks was eeirly quiet. As I marched through the rocks, I realized with a jult that something was wrong. It accured to me that the rocks, which usually kept our pelts warm in the sunshine, were as cold as ice. They reminded me of the icy cave floor at Highstones.

It had been me, Redtail, Brindleface (then Brindlepaw) and Bluestar who travled to Highstones. Redtail and Brindlepaw had waited outside, but Bluestar had guided me into the caverns of the Moonstone. It was the most awe-inspiring and fearful experience of my life, one which I both would love to do again, and dread.

"No movement from the RiverClan border." I whispered, gazing across the river towards RiverClan territory. For a moment, I thought I saw the reflection of eyes across the river, but I blinked, obviously imagining it.

_Get a grip Longtail! _ I told myself bitterly. _Stop acting like a kit that's strayed from its mother! _

We came closer and closer to the Thunderpath. The acrid stench of ShadowClan was stronger then I would have expected, this close to the Thunderpath. _Perhaps their moonhigh patrol just passed here. Not even Twolegs travel this late at night. _Still, the thought of a ShadowClan patrol only a few fox-lengths away made me growl, and for once I was thankful that the Thunderpath formed the border.

A flicker of movement at my right attracked my gaze. I relaxed as I saw that it was just Runningwind stamping on a crisp leaf.

But was it just Runningwind?

My pelt prickling with dread, I took in a deep mouthful of the air, and stopped to listen to what the forest would tell me.

I scented ShadowClan cats, and they were close. It was much stronger then your regular patrol, so I gathered that it was many of them.

My heart thundered and skipped a beat as I saw one of the ShadowClan warriors pad onto the soundless Thunderpath.

"""

(Tigerclaw 3rd Person)

Tigerclaw snorted as the four cats finally made it to Mothermouth. In his opinion, Bluestar was being a fool for dragging herself all the way out here, just to press he nose agasint some stone and take a nap. In his opinon, the only reason Clan leaders and medicine cats thought they saw StarClan was because they were delirious from not eating any fresh-kill.

"Ravenpaw and Graypaw, you will stay and guard the entrance." Bluestar murmured.

Tigerclaw recoiled at the thought of going down into the endless tunnels and caverns of the Moonstone. But he forced himself to remain calm, and he followed Firepaw into the tunnel. He could smeel the apprentice's fear scent, though it was meager compared to his own.

What was going on? Tigerclaw was one of the most feared warriors in all the Clans! Yet there was something about this mine that made his pelt prickle.

Finally, when they reached the cavern of the Moonstone, Tigerclaw could not take it anymore. He could hear voices.

_Tigerclaw. Be careful whom he follow. You are treading in very dangerous territory._

_No!_ Tigerclaw thought. _get away from me! _

And with that, he turned away from Firepaw and Bluestar, radcing up the tunnel, until he felt the farmiliar breeze and cool air. Ravenpaw flinched.

Down there, Tigerclaw was a weak kit. But here, he was the most powerful cat in the forest.

"""

(Longtail 1st Person)

I had gone rigged, shaking.

Someone, I manged to jump into the braken, signaling madly with my tail for the others to follow me. Sandpaw collided painfully with my forepaw, but I willed myself to stay quiet. The young she-cat was trembling.

A plan! I needed a plan. Bluestar had entrusted me with the Moonhigh patrol. She would expect me to know what to do.

"Sandpaw." I whispered. "You're the fastest, and they won't notice you. Run back to camp and warn Lionheart that ShadowClan are attacking!"

The she-cat stared at me for a long moment, her green eyes wide with terror. "Alright." she murmured. Casting a final, fearful glance at the Thunderpath, the apprentice darted into the trees, back towards the camp.

"What do we do?" Willowpelt whispered.

"We can't leave." I said quietly. "All of us will alert too much noise." I was frantically trying to think of a plan. Something, anything.

Suddently, it came to me. I knew it was mousebrained. I knew that Brindleface would cock me over the head if she knew what I was planning. bluestar would send me to Spottedleaf, who would say 'its hopeless. we've lost him.'

But I had to do it.

"Trust me. " I mewed to the warriors crouching beside me. "When I yowl, run back to camp." They both nodded, terrified.

Trembling, I rose to my paws, giving both my fellow warriors a curt nod before creeping out of the braken and stepping out of the shelter.

I padded onto the silent Thunderpath, pausing in the middle. The ShadowClan cats were all staring at me, forming ranks. There hackles raised, preparing to attack. I could see Brokenstar upfront, his eyes glowing in anticipation. The moon was begining to fade, a faint ray of dawn visible.

What chance did I have agaisnt this entire patrol of fierce ShadowClan cats? Even if Willowpelt and Runningwind were fighting beside me, it would be likely that all of us were killed.

_Brindleface, I love you. _I thought quielty to myself. I pictured her beautiful tabby fur for a moment, and then my eyes gleamed with hatred.

I leaned back my head and let out a ferocious warrior's cry.


End file.
